Homerun
by Only1scorpio
Summary: Maura gets something for Jane's birthday.Fem slash. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Homerun - Rizzoli and isles

Maura gets something for Jane's birthday.

Rated M for sexual content, adult content and language. Consensual sex between two women. Fem slash. One-shot.

I do not own the characters. This is for fun I'm not making a profit on this. Go easy on me, it's my first fan fiction. 

Chapter 1

Jane's birthday was coming up and she would be 34 years old. Every year she got a little older and the only thing good about this year was that she had made plans with her best friend, Maura.

Jane was in the bullpen trying to finish her paperwork for the week, yet oddly the only thing on her mind was the BPD M.E.

Jane was the BPDS lead homicide detective and through numerous signs she could tell she was starting to develop more than just friendship feelings for her friend.

She made up in her mind; she would tell her Maura how she felt on her birthday. It will either be the best or the worst birthday she ever had depending on how it goes.

Jane was so distracted with her thoughts of Maura she didn't see the party favors being put into the lieutenant's office.

Maura was in the morgue busy trying to figure out what to get the lead detective for her birthday. She never really had any friends, but Jane was her best friend. This gift had to be perfect; it had to show Jane what she meant to her. A few days earlier she had overheard Jane telling Korsak that she wanted some tickets to the red sox game but that the good seats had been sold out. She remembered the look on Jane's face and sadness in her voice and knew what she would get her. So Maura called the stadium and began the arrangements.

As she hung up the phone, she smiled to herself knowing that Jane would absolutely love her gift and love her even more for it. Shutting everything down so she could run upstairs for the surprise office birthday party for Jane, she was surprised to see Jane leaning on the doorway of her office with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Maur, what are you grinning about?"

"Your birthday. I have the best gift for you! I'm so excited Jane."

"Really? What is it then?"

"Jane quit being childish I cannot lie but I will plead the 5th amendment as you say."

"Well, it's the night before my birthday, uh want to get a drink at the dirty robber?"

"Sure Jane." Maura replied, knowing that she was really taking Jane to the surprise party upstairs.

Maura's phone rang and seeing Korsak's name on the screen she knew that this was her cue to bring Jane upstairs for her party. "Jane hold on I need to take this, excuse me."

She ran into the office and confirmed the plans with Korsak and stated that she was on the way with the "package."

Jane, ever the detective, asked Maura, "who was that?"

"Korsak. Jane is something wrong?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Well, because you're rubbing your scars, it's a tale tell sign of when you're nervous or if something is bothering you."

"It's nothing, really." Jane smiled hoping it was enough to convince Maura. Deep down Jane was nervous, very nervous.

Maura put her arm in Jane's and they went upstairs to get Jane's things on the way out and to what Jane didn't know was her party.

When the elevator opened Jane was shocked at the loud happy birthday shout from her family and colleagues. A deep blush came across her face as she walked out to the balloons and gifts sitting at her desk and wore a big smile on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

After the party Maura insisted that they go back to her place to finish the night.

"It's almost my birthday Maura. You can give me my gift now..."

"Jane quit whining. You still have 10 minutes, besides it's not here yet."

As soon as the words slipped from her mouth they heard a knock at the door.

Maura went to unlock the door and a man stepped inside with an envelope. Jane made sure to get a good look at the man just in case he made one false move. Maura took him in the kitchen, signed some papers and was given a plastic bag full of some things.

Maura shook his hand and held something behind her.

"Jane... I have your gift."

"Ok well, can I have it?"

"Yes. You can have your gift in 2 minutes. I have some champagne and I have one more gift that I would like to give you but that one comes tomorrow.

Maura popped the Dom Perignon bottle and dropped slices of one of the British strawberries for Bass in the glasses.

"It is now midnight! Happy birthday Jane! You are my best friend and I hope this gift speaks volumes." Maura said smiling as her phone's alarm went off.

"Oh, wait... I forgot. We have to sing the birthday song as part of the custom. Haaappppyyy Bbiiirrrthday-"

Jane stopped the vocal torturer right in her tracks. "Okay Maur no. No, just please,…you sang to me earlier. It's really okay, you don't have to sing it again."

"Oh, ok well here it is! Happy 34th Birthday Jane!" Maura gushed as she placed the plastic zipped bag into her hands.

What Jane saw almost made her want to run around dancing and screaming, yet all she could do was stand silent and look at it. 


	3. Chapter 3

"These are season passes to the red sox games Maura. These must have cost a small fortune. Oh my God... But where are the seats, they are supposed to be on the bottom, but they aren't listed."

"Jane those are box passes. I bought you, us a box. The passes don't have the years that they are valid or the seat numbers because these are your seats for as long as you want them." Maura said quietly looking at Jane hoping she liked the gift.

Jane was speechless, it was by far the best gift that anyone has given her. Ever. How the hell was she going to convey this to Maura? She wanted to kiss her, she needed to thank her, but most importantly she just wanted to be with her.

"Maura, this is by far the best gift that I have ever been given. You bought me...a box so I can see the red sox play at anytime. I, I don't know what to say. Thank you, Maur, from the bottom of my heart, but... I'll only take this gift on one condition...since you said u bought this for me and for us, then you must promise me that every time I go to a game that you will go with me. It'll be our new tradition..."

"I'd love to go with you Jane and I will go with you whenever you like. The first time we go will be for tomorrow's game. I have your second gift there." Maura smiled and Jane's heart melted in the dimples. It was now or never. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jane looked deep into Maura's eyes and said, "Maura, with these gifts, I-I have need to tell you something. Maura, I-"

"Jane! We went to your apartment and you weren't there. We figured you would be here, we brought your gifts, cake and balloons from the police station." Jane's mom said to her as she put the cake in the fridge.

Jane rolled her eyes and Maura mouth a 'be nice' to her and Jane whispered back, "we will talk later I promise."

"Ma, I know you have a key to Maura's place and all but please remember to knock sometimes..." Angela began her defense but Jane had other plans. "Ma I love you, and thank you for the party earlier at the office but me and Maura had plans..."

"Plans? Why wasn't I invited? I want to come. What? Your ashamed of your mother now?"

"No ma...it's not that. We are...going to a club. Yeah, a club, that's it." Jane said looking to Maura for help.

Maura looked at Jane oddly and slowly caught on to what Jane was doing. Jane knew Maura couldn't lie, so Maura decided to just stick with the facts.

"Yes, she is right Angela, we were headed out tonight. Jane, can you help me pick out my clothes for tonight? Oh, and Angela thanks again for all of your help with the party earlier I couldn't have done it without you." Maura yelled as she headed to her bedroom with Jane.

Jane walked in the room and closed the door behind them, "Maura, actually you know what? What about the club? That may not be that bad of an idea, we never did get those drinks we wanted. Why don't we hit that club we went undercover at? It would be nice to get some drinks and see some people, ya know really celebrate my birthday."

Jane was trying to find an excuse to get up close and personal with the doctor and hoped dancing would provide her with the chance to do so.

"Wasn't that a lesbian club?"

"Uh, yes! It was-is a lesbian club. I just figured that if we went to a regular bar that we would be hit on a lot and I didn't feel like being bothered with that tonight, unless the lesbian club made you uncomfortable."

"Not at all, remember sexuality is fluid among women and I myself have never put a preference on gender. It'll be fun." Maura smiled as she looked at the emotions being displayed on Jane's face after her last comment. Leaving Jane to think, Maura picked out her clothes and took a quick shower.

_Did Maura really just say what she think she said? Maura likes women? She said that I wasn't her type though maybe she was trying to tell me she wasn't interested. But Maura has never dated a woman, much less slept with one, has she? More importantly has she been with a woman while we've been friends?  
><em>  
>Jane was starting to develop a headache at the sudden anxiety and decided to take a shower and change into her jeans and a white button down she had left over Maura's house earlier this week.<p>

"Maura are you ready?" She turned around to see Maura looking stunning in a low cut gold blouse, blue jeans and gold glitter Christian Louboutins. Once again Jane was stuck speechless.

"You um, you look nice Maur." Jane said as she rubbed her hands. Maura noticed the gesture and decided to put her friend to ease, "thank you. You look dashing as always."

"Thanks. Uh ok let's get out of here."

They walked into the club, it was a good crowd and the music was thumping.

Jane headed to the bar to get them drinks, but was stopped by Maura's hand over hers. "I'm paying for the drinks to tonight and no beer. What would you like other than that?"

"Uh, Whiskey Sour please."

Maura turned to the bartender and ordered a Cosmo and Whiskey Sour, paid for the drinks and handed Jane hers.

Maura was sipping her drink and began notice a lot of females had been checking out her Jane. _Her Jane? When did she become Her Jane?_

Breaking her out of her silent reverie, Jane asked Maura if she wanted to dance. Maura thought about it and nodded as yes.

Maura was classically taught to dance, ballroom and the other usual, but she had no idea how to 'shake her groove thang.'

Jane took her by the hand and turned Maura into her as a song came on with a sexy groove.

Jane could sense Maura's nervousness with dancing, so she guided Maura's hips with her free hand. Pressing against her tighter, Maura was starting to feel the butterflies in her stomach and she was slowly losing all of the self control she had at the moment. Thinking of a way to give herself a moment from such close contact, she turned around in Jane's arms and realized that that may not have been the best decision.

Her face flushed, and as she looked into Jane's eyes. She panicked as could feel her pulse quicken and her breathing go deep, knowing that those were signs of sexual arousal. Maura needed to think for a minute and was she not thinking right now, her body was acting on its own. Maura excused herself to the bathroom and left Jane standing there bewildered.

Maura ran straight to sink and splashed cold water on her face and took a deep breath. She was hot and bothered and needed to cool off quickly. She reapplied her lipstick and fixed her hair. Seeing Jane step behind her she was afraid of what she would say when Jane asked why she had ran off.

Jane asked, "Maura is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nothing is wrong, really. Everything is right. I just needed a minute to breathe." Maura stood in front Jane and tried with every once of her being to look Jane in the eye, but her body was again acting on its own.

Jane noticed and her gut told her to take the leap this time. "Maura I need to talk to you. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk Jane." Maura said in a breathless whisper. Maura leaned forward and planted a solid kiss on Jane's lips. Jane began to kiss her back with such an urgent intensity that people began to clear the rest room.

Maura eased off of Jane's lips and said, "Okay, yes, we need to talk."

"Yeah, uh, my place. Ya know, just in case we need some privacy after we... talk." Jane smiled and took Maura by the hand, leading her out of the club. 


	5. Chapter 5

The speed that Jane was driving was anything but legal, but neither was the feeling she was having in her chest.

She couldn't believe that Maura felt the same way she did. Now that she knew though, she wanted to put her fantasies in action.

They finally arrived at Jane's home and Maura went straight to the kitchen to pour some wine while Jane straightened up the house.

Maura's heart beat profusely and her adrenaline was pumping throughout her body. Maura sat on the couch and Jane followed closely behind. They sat on opposite ends of the couch and stared at the drinks in their hands. They were both nervous but neither knew why. Hoyt was dead and she wanted and ...needed to thank Maura for helping to bring him to meet his final end. Jane's stomach was turning butterflies and it was time to end the silence.

Jane looked over Maura and sighed, not sure about what she was about to do next. "Maur...I have these feelings for you. Strong feelings. Maura when I saw Hoyt put that scalpel to your throat, my mind went blank with anger. I-I couldn't lose you, I can't lose you." Jane hesitated before she spoke again to a still silent Maura. "Maura, I love you. I mean more than just a best friend."

Before Jane could get the words out fast enough, the doctor leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against Jane's.

Straddling her hips Maura began a slow grind on top of Jane and easing up off of her lips, Maura said. "Jane I love you too. I am so in love with you."

It was difficult for Maura to speak with Jane's lips on her neck and collarbone and hands cupping her ass she whispered, "Jane, I want you to make love to me. Please."

Maura never thought she would beg for sex, but even with Ian she had never felt this way before. Maura realized that Jane had stopped moving and opened her hazel eyes to find chocolate ones starring back at her.

"Maur..." Jane said with a smirk. "What did u just say to me?"

"I said that I wanted you to make love to me."

"You really mean that?"

"Very much so, Jane. Our jobs, well, your job is dangerous. Not once, but three times did I almost lose you to a psychopath. I don't want another day to go by that I don't feel your love, your touch, and your soul with me."

A tear dropped from Maura's eyes and Jane's innate reaction was to kiss the tears away and wrap her in a tight embrace.

"I'll always be here for you Maur. I swear it."

Jane pushed forward and while Maura was still attached to her, she carried her to her bedroom and took her time loving Maura, before penetrating the deepest part of her.

Up until now Jane hadn't known really what foreplay was, she didn't know two women could make each other feel so...sexually turned on.

Maura gave Jane full permission to do whatever she wanted with her naked body, and Jane made sure her lips followed by her hands touched each inch of it.

The need was growing too much, and yes Maura wanted her first time to be intimate and filled with love, but not right now. She arched her hips and began to grind against Jane's abs to ease some of the tension building between her legs. Noticing what Maura was trying to do, Jane laid down between her legs and made love to her with her mouth and fucked her with her tongue.

Maura was beginning to lose count of the orgasms she had had while Jane was down there. For this to be Jane's first time she was thoroughly enjoying the way Maura tasted. The moans and screams of her name was making Jane wet and she groaned with a want to release, trying to be patient so she can feel Maura get her off.

Jane wanted to be inside Maura but wasn't sure how she should go about it, so she kissed Maura on the lips and her two fingers firmly and deeply into her.

Jane couldn't believe how tight Maura was and it made her hornier. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and opened her legs wider.

Maura opened her eyes to look in Jane's as she stroked her walls with an even rhythm and the emotions running through them was becoming too overwhelming to bear.

"Jane, fuck...I'm going to cum, yes Jane, harder, yes...ahhh, Jane I'm Cumming!"

And with that Maura body shook and held Jane tighter as she let go.

Jane laid gently on top of Maura and held her as her orgasm subsided.

Jane didn't realize how worn out she was after that until she had finally stopped.

"Happy birthday Jane." Maura whispered in the dark between breaths.

Jane smiled and laid a soft kiss on her lips and put her head on her chest. Hearing Maura's heart beating slower and her breathing deepen, she looked up to see her sound asleep. Jane couldn't remember the last time she felt this way about another person, but she would cherish it for as long as she could.

As Jane drifted off to sleep she smiled and thought to herself, "First night being a lesbian and I already hit a home run. Hmph, so much for going around the bases..."


End file.
